[5] Friend to Fame
by boyblue
Summary: Ron discovers he has some fanatic fans. (See Sequel - Chess Club)


Title: Friend to Fame  
Author: boyblue  
DISCLAIMER: All characters, terms, names, trademarks, and settings, whether implied or stated, are the sole property of J.K. Rowlings with distribution and marketing rights held by Warner Brothers, and Scholastic, Inc publishing.  
Chapter 10 - Friend to Fame-   
Year: Beginning of sixth year   
Time: Late August   
Pairing: [Ron/Harry]  
Rating: NC-13 Small amount of Slash at the beginning   
Summary: Ron discovers he has some fanatic fans.  
Spoilers: Some minor Sorcer's Stone references  
Date: 1/10/2002  
Summary: Fame takes a stange twist.  
Warnings: Probably PG-13, sex is mentioned in reference to  
a past memory, but no details.  
  
Notes:  
The Sequel to 'Friend to Fame' is 'The Chess Club'. Character from this story, reappear in other stories (Sammy and Freddy). This continues the time line and story line of 'The Awakening',  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Friend to Fame [Ron/Harry]  
  
Harry and Ron are in Diagon Alley, picking up supplies for their sixth year at Hogwart's. To get away from the crowd at the Weasley house, Harry and Ron have rented a room for a week at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry remembered Tom, the proprietor's sly smile when they rented a single room with a single bed. It was a friendly understanding, although somewhat toothless smile. After all, it wasn't the first time Ron and Harry had needed to enlist Tom's help in order to get some private time together.  
  
They had shared so many things, so much had happened over the years. Many great adventures, fighting against the forces of dark magic, playing Quidditch together. The warmest memory though, was that one special weekend. The one Harry called 'the Awakening'. Thanks to Ron, the weekend he was awakened to life's greater possibilities. The memories of that first morning when Ron came to his bed, and intrigue him with life's possibilities, and later that same night, when Ron introduced him to life's greater pleasures. That same weekend, when for the first time in his life, he felt safe and loved as he laid naked on Fred's chest. The same weekend he realized how much he loved Ron. A love so strong, his eyes got misty whenever he thought about it. He still didn't think he was infatuated or 'in love' with Ron. He just felt that as long he had Ron's love, he had all the love he would ever need in a lifetime. Of course, the fact that the sex between them was positively cosmic, absolutely out of this world, certainly didn't hurt.  
  
Ron and Harry strolled down Diagon Alley pondering what they should do next.  
  
"..aaaaaaah!!...", Harry heard the scream of a small boy.  
  
"...aaaaah!..it's him ...it's has to be him, look at his hair", came the voice of a second boy.  
  
Harry and Ron turned toward the voices, two small boys about 9 or 10 years old, are both stunned, wide eyed, and pointing at Ron and Harry.  
  
'Oh, no this again', Harry thought, 'why can't people just leave me alone?'  
  
The two excited boys rush over and stood with smiles beaming up at Harry and Ron. "Are you Harry Potter?", the blond boy asked.  
  
Ok, Harry thought, go through the motions and get it over as quick as possible. Harry lifted his hair to show his scare, because everybody always wanted to see the scar. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"I knew it!", the dark haired boy exclaimed to his friend, "As soon as I saw his hair, I knew it had to be him!"  
  
Two beaming smiles turned back up to Ron and Harry. Except that's not what happened, Harry noticed, two beaming smiles turned toward Ron.  
  
The two boys looked back at each other, their eyes so wide Harry thought they would fall out, their smiles so big, he wondered if their faces would break.  
  
"RON WEASLEY!" "Ron Weasley!" the boys screamed at each other.  
  
Then came a torrent of question.  
  
"Ron Weasley! It's really him." "You are Ron Weasley, right?" "Of course, it's him. Isn't it?"  
  
The boys had each grabbed one of Ron's hands, and were so excited, they were jumping up and down, tugging on Ron's arms. Ron was dumbstruck. He wondered what was going on. Who were these kids, and what did they want?  
  
"Were you scared?" "Did you get hurt bad?" "Did you have to go to the hospital? Of course, you did." "Did you see him? Did you see he who must not be named?" "Was he scary?" "What did look like?" "How big were the pieces?" "Did you play a strategy?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait", Ron tried to calm them, "what's going on? What are you guys doing? What do you want?"  
  
"You're Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Yes", Ron replied.  
  
"I knew it!, I told you!", shouted the dark haired boy.  
  
"You're our hero. You played the game of chess that defeated Lord Volde... he who must not be named!?", the blond boy said still excitedly tugging on Ron's arm.  
  
"Yes, how do you know about that?", Ron asked.  
  
The two boys looked at each other stunned, still beaming huge smiles but stunned, as if the answer were so obvious, they could imagine that anyone would even ask the question.  
  
"What do you mean? Everybody knows." "Is there anybody, who doesn't know?" "It's all we talk about in our wizards chess club." "Can we get a picture of you for our chess club."  
  
"PAPER!!" screamed the blond boy. Screamed like he had just see Lord Voldemort himself. "Paper! Paper! I need paper!"  
  
A middle age witch who was passing by, stopped, looking a little annoyed that the boys were creating such a disruption, and pulled a folded piece of parchment from her purse.  
  
"A PEN! I need a..."  
  
Before the boy could finish, the witch held a muggle pen in front of his face. The witch stood looking down at the boys like stern teacher.  
  
"Can we have you autograph. Please?" "Please? Please?" "Make mine out to Sammy. This is Freddy, he's my best friend." "Wait, give us four, two more for our friends."  
  
Ron, took the pen and parchment, he spoke as he wrote, "To my good friend, Sammy. From your pal, Ron Weasley."  
  
"Weasley?", the witch asked, "Ron Weasley? Make that five. No six, one for my daughter too. ...You must be Harry Potter then, pleasure to meet you." But she didn't offer to shake Harry's hand.  
  
Ron, signed the paper six times and handed it back to the blond boy, who started tearing off the two autographs for the witch. The witch took the autographs, got her pen back, shook Ron's hand, and walked off.  
  
"Can I send you an owl? Will you write back to me?" "Can we get a picture for our chess club?" "Will you come to our chess club?"  
  
"YES!!", the two boys scream together.  
  
"Please, will you come to our chess cub? Please!" "Please, please, please..." "You have to come. Please?" The dark hair boy is suddenly hit with the realization that, "We'll be famous! Please, you have to come."  
  
The boy beg and pleaded with Ron. "Ok.. Ok... enough now" Ron tried to clam them. "I tell you what, you can send me an owl at Hogwart's and we'll talk about it. Then I'll see if it can be arranged."  
  
"YES!!", the boys scream again.  
  
"We'll be famous", added the dark haired boy.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." "Thank you.", the dark haired boy turned to his friend, "He's going to come. I know he's going to come."  
  
The two boys turned and ran down the street, staring at the autographs as they ran.  
  
Ron and Harry stood looking at each other bewildered. Ron shrugged is shoulders as if to say that he was clueless about what just happened.  
  
"So, what should the famous Ron Weasley and his trusty sidekick Harry, do now?", Harry asked Ron.  
  
With a very melodramatic gesture, Ron put the back of his hand to his forehead, turned his head to the side, and did his best Gilderoy Lockhart impression, "Oh Harry, dear dear Harry, I've grown so weary of fame. It can be trying at times. But a famous person such as myself, can't be bothered with such mundane decisions. I leave it to you my trusted and faithful companion." Ok, Shakespeare it's not. Ron turned his face toward Harry grinning.  
  
"Ice cream?", Harry asked.  
  
"Ice cream.", Ron acknowledged.  
  
They put their arms over each other's shoulder, shook their head still amazed by what had happened, and walk toward the ice cream parlor.  
  
As they walked, Harry said to Ron, "Say, Ron, I know this guy who can get you a great deal on a 100 eight by ten glossy photos."  
  
Ron just shook his head as he walked.  
  
...fade to black.... 


End file.
